


Understanding in Five Sections

by DoreyG



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Because I ship everything in this show, Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, F/F, Finally, Kink Bingo: January 2013 mini-challenge, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical room sex, Multi, Multishipping like whoa, Polyamorous Relationships, Roleplay, Sex Pollen, Threesomes, Writing on the Body, bondage (wrist/ankle restraints), drugs/aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The status quo is a remarkably permissive thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodplay

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to seeing the mini-challenge for January at Kink_Bingo and decided to have a bit of a go at it. This set is all Ripper Street stuff (which deserves a thousand fics, BTW, WHY DOES IT NOT HAVE A THOUSAND FICS), which may or may not be expanded later depending on university murdering me dead, but I may do a few for other fandoms very soon. 
> 
> (On that note - I may actually write a full length fic for _this_ fandom very soon. Because it really does deserve a thousand fics, and I ship EVERYTHING with the force of a thousand burning suns.)
> 
> This one involves: Bloodplay, Homer Jackson/Bennett Drake.

Reid is a good man, a very good man, but there’s no escaping the fact that he was born to the high life and has never stepped out of it. As much as he _sympathizes_ with the low he sometimes finds it difficult to _understand_ them, no matter how hard he tries.

…He’d find it difficult to understand _this_. Jackson, another man born low and happy to stay there, slicing carefully across his chest with a knife and bending down to lick up the left drops with a near unholy amount of glee.


	2. Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one: Homer Jackson/Edmund Reid, roleplay
> 
> (WARNING: contains mentions of the word 'whore', but used only briefly as a descriptive word for a job.)

Homer plays the whore so well that he has trouble remembering the man underneath. There’s just the flash of a narrow waist, a painted smirk, a voice so artful that even Long Susan paused and looked briefly impressed when she first heard it. He thinks that they’re going to drive him insane at any second.

…And perhaps they do. For when Homer, after the case is solved, hisses a suggestion through those red lips he moves _closer_ instead of away and-

Ends up slipping into his painted Homer against the wall, again and again for the whole night long.


	3. Writing on the Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one: Bennett Drake/Edmund Reid, writing on the body

The black ink slides, slick and sticky, over the pale plain of Reid’s back and he arches up with a noise half like he’s dying and half like he’s just seen the face of God - and he simultaneously thanks Reid himself for perfecting his letters, and promises to thank Jackson for innocently suggesting the idea as he redips his pen and starts shakily upon the next line.


	4. Drugs/Aprodisiacs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one: Bennett Drake/Edmund Reid/Homer Jackson, drugs/aphrodisiacs
> 
> (Also, to explain the tag, sex pollen has been a guilty pleasure of mine for YEARS and yet I have always failed to write it until now. Yay, sucess!)

“So,” he purrs in a slurred voice, finally managing to rise to an almost sitting position with the aid of his elbows and Drake’s ever so obliging head, “where on earth _did_ you find those fascinating seeds, Reid?”

Reid (Edmund, still a bit odd even after having experienced being taken like some beast by him) just groans into his hip and shifts that little bit closer. Wet breath ghosting across his thighs and making him shudder once again.

…But Drake (Bennett- No, _never_ ) grumpily slaps his naked knee as a substitute, and the status quo is happily restored again.


	5. Bondage (wrist/ankle restraints)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one: Bennett Drake/Edmund Reid/Homer Jackson, hinted at Long Susan/Rose Erskine, hinted at Rose Erskine/Bennett Drake (I wasn't kidding about shipping everything), Bondage (Wrist/Ankle restraints)

“Mr. Drake has brought his handcuffs again,” she the news as she skips into Long Susan’s office – a bit cheeky, but considering what she’s bringing (and the robbery they foiled together just yesterday) she considers it justified, “felt ‘em in his pocket, he just said he was heading up to Mr. Jackson’s room to ‘chat’.”

“Knock next time, Rose,” Long Susan orders, but somehow manages to mix in a flash of amusement that makes everything alright “…And _interesting_. I wonder if he knows that Inspector Reid already has a pair?”

She only _grins_ in response.


End file.
